Communication issues in a cellular network may include intrusions, inadequate signal strength at the receiving device, and excessive cellular traffic. These issues may be experienced by owners and occupants of automotive vehicles.
Vehicles have a multitude of computer systems inviting intrusions or attacks by those commonly referred to as hackers. Additional technologies are being introduced bringing smart phone technology to the vehicle and in some vehicles. These vehicles may be equipped with a telematics device and be connected to other electronic devices within and external to the vehicle. Developers often must balance greater flexibility/connectivity within a cellular network with the security of the network and the vehicle.
Inadequate signal strength may be caused for a plurality of reasons. For example, gaps in the cellular network may exist. These gaps may be known or unknown to the cellular provider. In some instances, these gaps may be caused by physical structures and topography.
Cellular traffic also may interfere with an attempted cellular call. For example, where the cellular bandwidth in a given cell is maximized, any further traffic may be limited.